


Mount Teide

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Romance, based on a true event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: It was just Ginny’s luck to sprain her ankle while on holiday in Spain, but it wasn’t all bad… not with such an attractive bloke coming to her rescue.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Mount Teide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real story. While I was on holiday in Tenerife Spain a year ago, I saw this guy going one way on the rocky path up the volcano and a girl walking the opposite way. Well as she passed him she did a double-take and tripped on the uneven path, but as she started to fall the guy caught her because he’d done a double-take too. They spent a while talking on a stone wall and it was sooooo cute. I wanted it to be a hinny meet-cute moment! I hope y’all like it. As always, TheDistantDusk has been a saint to edit this. I can’t thank her enough :) 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched her three youngest brothers sprint up the unstable path. They were going to kill themselves, trip, and fall straight off the cliff side. And she wouldn’t be the one to go get them, that was for sure. It would be their own bloody fault if they fell down the side of the volcano, and Ginny would not go crawling down the impossibly steep side to stop them from tumbleweeding down to the bottom. 

Maybe her parents had the right idea when they’d decided to take the easy trail to the top… But Ginny loved a good challenge, and that’s what the trail to the peak promised. 

When her parents had told the family they were taking a holiday to the island of Tenerife, Ginny hadn’t believed it. They’d never had the kind of money to take trips when she was a kid, so to be told that their whole family would be visiting Spain a month after her nineteenth birthday was the best present. Of course she hadn’t considered what it would be like living with her entire family (except Charlie and Percy who couldn’t get off from work) for the first time in about ten years in a single airbnb. She’d forgotten how completely obnoxious her brothers could be. 

While taking her time, Ginny started along the rocky path. Each step was potentially ankle breaking, between the uneven rocks used to create a pathway and the need to side step the throngs of fellow climbers. As Ginny went sideways in order to let a school group pass, she looked up at the volcano peak. 

As a kid when Ginny imagined volcanoes, there was always steam billowing out with lava starting to pour down the sides. The reality was much tamer… or at least when it wasn’t active. If she hadn’t known she was looking at a volcano, Ginny would have just assumed it was a very oddly shaped mountain. Which was why she was determined to reach the crater and get that volcano vibe. 

Once the last kid had passed her, Ginny turned back towards her task of hiking towards the top. She’d made it another 30 meters before another crowd overtook her. This time, Ginny decided to keep moving. This group was a variety of people, but it was one in particular that caught her eye. 

The bloke looked to be about her age with messy black hair and glasses that framed his face perfectly. But it was his eyes that instantly drew her in. They were a stunning dark green that she’d never seen before. 

It wasn’t often Ginny felt instant attraction to anything, let alone anyone, but the way her heart was pounding against her chest had nothing to do with the small hill she’d just climbed. He looked up from his feet, and his eyes met hers. His lips curled in one of those adorable half smiles that made Ginny believe in falling at first site.

Of course the universe loved irony because just as Ginny thought those very cheesy thoughts, her foot caught on a rock making pain shoot from the heel of her foot straight to her ankle. Her knees buckled and she started to fall. Ginny could see the cluster of red rocks coming straight for her face, until suddenly she wasn’t falling. Arms had closed around her middle, suspending her a few inches from the ground. Then, before she even knew what had happened, she was up right. 

“Are you alright?” her savoir asked. She looked up into those eyes that had made her forget how to walk. They were even more incredible up close. Her mind couldn’t even think of a name that actually covered the colors she saw in his eyes. 

“Ma’am? Oh!” His cheeks darkened with a cute flush as he muttered under his breath. “She probably doesn’t speak any english, you wanker.” Before she could correct his misguided conclusion, he started speaking spanish (adibet poorly) “Uh... ¿ _ Estás bien _ ?”

Ginny nodded, her mouth unwilling to cooperate. She added some weight to her left leg, instantly wincing at the pain. 

“Here.” The man gestured to a small stone wall that sat along one of the flat areas of the path. He helped her take the few steps towards it, his arm resting perfectly on her waist. She sat heavily, bringing her injured leg up onto the wall so she could examine the damage. 

Her ankle had already started to swell, making her think it was a sprain or at least a bad twist. 

"Fuck," Ginny groaned. Getting back to the gondola wasn't gonna be fun. 

"I didn't know that was a Spanish phrase." The man had sat beside her, his mouth curled in an amused (and highly adorable) grin. 

Ginny ignored the butterflies that had swarmed her stomach. "I think it's universal."

The guy laughed. "Good to know. And good to know you speak English.”

“Oh.” She laughed. “Sorry about that. I was a little... preoccupied.”  _ Well that wasn’t a lie _ . 

He chuckled. “Understable. So, based on your accent it’s safe to assume you’re from England.” 

“A Devon native.” She studied him. “What about you?”

“I’ve lived in London most of my life with my godfather.” 

“So then why are you in Spain?”

He laughed. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“ _ Touché _ , my good sir.” 

“No need to call me sir, ma’am. Harry will do just fine.” He stuck out his hand.

Ginny snorted but took his offering. “I’m Ginny.” 

They locked eyes. Again Ginny was completely mesmerized by the color of them. What even was the name of that shade? It was like an emerald but lighter… Ginny didn't have a clue but she was willing to stare into them until she figured it out. 

Harry cleared his throat, a faint blush creeping up onto his cheeks. One of his hands jumped to the back of his neck, while the other gestured at her ankle. "So how bad is it?"

"I don't think I'll be running any marathons any time soon." She gingerly rolled the afflicted joint, grimacing at the pain. "But I can still move it so that's good."

“Can I see it?” Harry gestured to her ankle. 

Ginny started to raise her leg, stopping just above Harry’s bare lap. “You don’t have a foot fetish, right? I don’t want you getting the wrong idea.”

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at her in shock. “What? No! Of course I don’t —” his rambling cut off as she smirked at him. “Oh, think you’re clever?”

She shrugged noncommittally, looking down at her nails before buffing them on her sleeve. “I mean, if the shoe fits.” 

“Do you want me to take a look or not?” 

“I guess it can’t hurt.” Ginny let her foot fall onto his legs. “But are you sure you have the training for this?”

“I’ve taken a year of anatomy at uni, and I’m pretty sure ankles were covered somewhere in that time.” Harry gently guided her sock down. “Not to mention all my football injuries over the years need to be good for something.”

His fingers were warm as he tenderly felt the goose egg that her ankle had become. Ginny’s breath hitched when he poked a particularly throbbing spot. His eyes shot up to meet hers. “I’m sorry.”

This time Ginny’s breath hitched for a completely different reason. How could once look from this guy make her feel as if the temperature had gone up five degrees? “I — I.” She cleared her throat. “It’s fine, just a bit of a shock.”

“Still.” Harry’s lips curled into that half smile that made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. “I don’t want to make it worse.” 

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." Ginny chuckled. They still hadn't broken their intense gaze.  _ God _ , the things her mind was encouraging her to this complete stranger… She cleared her throat, praying her cheeks weren't as red as they felt."So, is this your thing?"

Harry quirked a brow (which was way too sexy). "My thing?" 

"Yeah. You know, saving damsels from a rocky demise."

He laughed. "Only on Tuesdays." 

She narrowest her eyes. "Today's Wednesday." 

"Oh, well." Harry’s cheeks started to tint red as he gave her a lopsided grin. "I made an exception for you then." Then his gaze was back at her ankle, gently prodding. He cleared his throat. “So I don’t think it’s broken, more likely just sprained.” 

Ginny let out a small chuckle. “Is that your professional diagnosis?”

He carefully lowered her leg off his lap, keeping it stretched out on the stone wall. His gaze came back up to meet hers. “It is, and I’ll add you should stay off it as much as possible for the next few days. Maybe just relax on the beach.” 

“Oh?” She gave him what she hoped was a flirtatious smile. “But what if I trip on my way to the beach? Shouldn’t I have someone there with me?” 

His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned at her. “Well I mean, I guess I could free up a couple of days to laze about. Just to make sure you heal properly.”

Ginny quirked a brow at him, her lips curving into a cheeky grin. “Just as a professional? So you won’t care that I’ll be in a swim costume? I won’t catch your eyes drifting away from my ankle, right?”

A blush crawled up Harry’s cheekbones, which was adorable in Ginny’s opinion. “I mean — of course — My eyes wouldn’t — I’m just gonna shut up now.” The light red that had tinged his cheeks darkened as he closed his eyes. 

Ginny couldn’t hold back her laughter. He was just  _ too  _ cute. For all the swagger he’d displayed at first, a little flirting brought him to the most awkward yet charming level. She swung her legs off the wall before scooting closer to him. “I think...” Ginny put her hand down on the cold stone so it lay beside his, her pinky brushing against his. “I’ll be following doctors orders on this one. And if he’s suggesting at least a forty-eight hour monitoring, who am I to refuse?” 

Harry’s eyes shot open as he took in her new position and delighted grin. “ _ Yeah _ ?”

“Oh yeah. What could be more healing than Spanish sun and someone as fit as yourself keeping me company?”

“I — I can’t think of anything better.” Harry glanced down at their hands. He hooked his pinky with hers, before smoothly adjusting their hands so they were laced fully. His eyes came back to hers again. “And that’s my professional and personal opinion.”

Ginny’s heart fluttered in her chest, her grin becoming coquettish. “It will be good to have a man who _knows anatomy so well_ to help me with my sunscreen. I’m sure you’ll be able to cover all the spots.”

She could see Harry’s Adam apple bob as he swallowed. “I — I.”

Laughing, Ginny gingerly rose to her feet, bringing Harry with her. “Care to assist me back to the lifts? I don’t think this pathway will be great for the healing process.” 

Harry smiled. “I think I can handle that.” He released her hand before turning his back to her. Ginny let out a delighted laugh as he crouched down. “Hop on.” She looped her arms around his neck, before lifting herself onto his back. His large hands came to support her thighs. With what seemed like ease, Harry straightened to his full height. “Alright, one lift to the lifts coming up. 

Ginny tightened her hold as he started to move, crossing over the awkward path with well placed footing. She placed her chin on his shoulder. “If this saving doctor thing doesn’t work out, you’ll make an excellent personal chauffeur.” 

His chuckle vibrated through his chest. “I’d take such select clientele that I’d never make enough money to support myself.” 

“Wait, you’re expecting money as payment?” 

Harry paused at the bottom of a slope, letting a group of people pass down. He turned his face to look at her. “I mean, some form of payment would be preferred. My godfather always told me ‘if you’re good at something don’t do it for free’, so ” He gave a noncommittal shrug (lifting her along with her shoulders).

“ _ Hmmm _ payment…” Ginny clucked her tongue three times before smiling at him. “I think I know just the thing.” She brought her hand to his cheek before leaning so her lips pressed to his. It wasn’t the most comfortable angle, but it still made her stomach fill with excited little butterflies. She slowly pulled away, letting her eyes lazily open. Harry was staring at her with the most adorable look of wonder, his lips slightly parted. “Will that do?” 

“ _ Huh _ ?” 

Ginny internally grinned. “Was that an  _ acceptable  _ payment?” 

Harry rapidly blinked before shutting his mouth and clearly his throat. “Oh, oh yeah! Your payment has gone through and might I say feel free to deposit payments whenever the urge hits you.” 

She laughed, kissing him again. “Noted. Now would you mind moving, because my ankle does hurt and I wouldn’t mind getting some ice on it.”

“Oh! Oh yeah!, Sorry.” He turned back to the task. “I was a bit distracted there.”

Ginny pressed a kiss under his ear, letting her lips linger as she whispered. “ _ Good _ .” 


End file.
